Digitalpool
by cornholio4
Summary: Deadpool decides to go to the Digimon universe and meets the Adventure 02 cast, be afraid for what is in store for the Digidestined when they have to put up with the Merc with the Mouth!


In the computer room of the Odaiba Elementary School were the Digidestined who were waiting for their leader Davis Motomiya to come so they could to go the Digital World, "Where is he, he is late again..." Yolei Inoue asked sounding agitated. They were going on a picnic just to hang out in the Digital World since the place was safe for the moment, "I even packed some stuff in my...where is my bag?" Yolei said but had paused in the middle of her sentence when she noticed her backpack was not in the spot where she had left it. The other Digidestined looking around and saw sitting at a corner was a man in a red and black costume with a full face mask was looking through Yolei's backpack, "Oh come on, there has to be some chimmichangas here somewhere or maybe tacos, burritos or Pizza!" the man said and he heard the children gasp out loud along with their Digimon and he dropped the backpack and turned his attention to the Digidestined.

"So are you waiting for Davis?" the man asked and they gasped wondering how this strange man knew Davis "so is this one of those stories where he is late, you badmouth him behind his back and he ends up quitting the Digidestined and ends up stronger while letting go of the dead weight?" the man asked and the Digidestined were wondering just what was he talking about. "Hey guys, sorry I got caught up with soccer practice..." Davis said entering with Demiveemon and joined in the shock at the sight of the man dressed as a ninja.

"Excuse me but who are you and where did you come from?" TK asked as the man got up and said "allow me to introduce myself to you. I am the regenerating degenerate, the merc with the mouth, my name is Wade Wilson but I am known to others as Deadpool!" the man called Deadpool then put his hand to his chin and said "I decided to do a little world jumping so I went to the Baxter Building and used one of the portals they got there to bring me here, it landed me in here and I decided I could spend time with you guys!" the Digidestined looked at eachother and they all did not know what to make of this man or his story.

"Oh hi Kari and TK, looking forward you two reunite with the old gang in Digimon Adventure Tri." Deadpool said waving to Kari Kamiya and TK, "Look Mr Deadpool, what if a teacher comes in a sees you!" Deadpool laughed as he brought out a gun and a sword while responding "don't worry I will take care of them using either the bang-bang method or the slice-slice method!" the Digidestined were now growing increasingly scared of this lunatic who was holding weapons.

"Look can you please go away or put those weapons away before I have Demiveemon digivolve into Flamedramon and take you on!" Davis shouted getting angry at Deadpool, "Be careful Davis..." Ken muttered growing concerned for his friend as Deadpool decided to put his weapons away. "Hmm, wish that Wolvie was alive so he could come with me and see this place as well!" Deadpool said inspecting the room.

"What is the noise here..." asked a female teacher and the Digidestined were scared of how the teacher will react, "Hi miss teacher, and sorry I am off the market since my wedding." Deadpool said to the teacher as she went to the door and fainted at the strange man in front of her. While the Digidestined checked on the teacher Davis realised something and asked Deadpool in disbelief "wait wedding, you're married?" Deadpool stood proudly and said "yep to Shiklah the Queen of the Dead and I know what Frozen said about marrying someone you just met but it was meant to be between us!"

"I just wish we can get this strange man away so we can go to the Digital World as planned?" Cody Hida asked and Deadpool gasped, "The Digital World, I will come with you guys!" Deadpool said charging at the computer screen with the Digiport on it while shouting "last one in is a whole packet of rotten eggs we can use for Halloween!" the Digidestined once Deadpool had gone through the Digiport was now panicking. "Who knows what the guy will get up to now that he is loose in the Digital World!" Ken said, "Well then no time to lose, let's get in after him!" Davis said as Yolei got her backpack and after putting the stuff that Deadpool had taken out, they went through the Digiport.

After getting through they instantly had Deadpool run into them, "Those guys started it!" Deadpool said pointing to a horde of Shellmon coming after him while looking rather angry. "He has only been here for a few seconds and already he is causing trouble!" Yolei shouted agitated, "You need to calm down Miyako." Deadpool said in a scolding tone causing Yolei to give him a look, "Oh yeah, we are using the English names so my bad!" Deadpool said and the Digidestined and their Digimon were now looking at him annoyed. "Since you started this mess, any idea on how to solve it?" Gatomon asked her patience with Deadpool rapidly diminishing.

Deadpool thought it over before taking out his weapons and began charging in. "I guess we should better make sure he doesn't get himself too hurt or the Shellmon for that matter..." Davis said as the Digidestined agreed and began charging with their Digimon.

**Yeah on a Digimon Challenge community I posted several challenges and one of them was a possible crossover with Deadpool and well the idea sounded too good that I wanted to try it myself and not wait to see if someone accepted my challenge. So what other challenges will the Digidestined have to face if they are having to put up with Deadpool? Stayed to find out!**


End file.
